


Who's Your Daddy?

by leonardodicaprio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, airport, embarrassed zayn, one direction - Freeform, papa payno, prompt, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio/pseuds/leonardodicaprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn’s asleep and all the other guys are around, and zayn doesn’t normally talk in his sleep except for when he’s having a sex dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Daddy?

It’s four am in an airport somewhere in south america and their flight doesn’t leave for another three hours but honestly Louis does not have time for this. He’d just gotten to sleep, albeit uncomfortably folded in half on the small couch in their little private lounge room, and now Zayn is tossing and turning on the floor beneath him, rustling loudly and dragging Louis out of his sleep. He’s already pissed because Harry went to Machu Picchu the other day and didn’t even ask if he wanted to go which, like, he didn’t, he was busy smoking a joint with Zayn but still. Zayn who is currently about to get a dick drawn on his forehead in permanent marker if he doesn’t stop moving. 

 

“Fucking settle already.” Louis whisper hisses, everyone else is asleep already and at least _he_ can be considerate. 

 

He hears Zayn muttering and Louis prays he’s awake and cursing Louis out because Zayn only ever talks in his sleep if he’s- 

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Zayn says breathlessly and Louis’ eyebrows pinch together and he props himself up on his elbow to look down and find that Zayn is fast asleep and by the looks of the tent in his pants, having a sex dream. 

 

“Fucking hell.” Louis says in half annoyance, half shock and it’s loud enough to wake Harry who’s stretched out on the biggest couch on the wall adjacent to Louis’.

 

“What?” Harry grumbles and turns his head towards Louis, countenance similar to a grumpy kitten's. 

 

Zayn let’s out a high moan and his hips jerk forward and Louis looks back up to Harry to see his eyes have widened comically. 

 

“Uh, just. Plug your ears. Don’t bother him, it’s natural.” Of course that’s Harry’s response, Louis rolls his eyes and pulls a pillow from behind him to throw at Niall who’s sprawled out on a chair, feet propped up on a make shift footrest that is his backpack. 

 

“Ni, Nialler.” Louis hisses and Niall curses under his breath, “I think Zayn’s having a sex dream.”

 

At that Niall shoots up with a wicked grin on his face that Louis returns, finally, someone willing to take the piss with him. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing? Record this shit.” Niall chastises and Louis goes to grab his phone then remembers it’s plugged into the charger too far away.

 

If he gets up to get it, there’s no way in hell he’ll not wake Zayn and Liam. 

 

“Daddy, please.” Even through Zayn's sleep thick voice, it’s impossible to mishear the words and Louis congratulates Niall for staying quiet and not squawking in disgust or laughter. 

 

Louis feels sort of weird watching but it’s not like he can just leave, all their security is asleep in their room and Niall is too lazy to brave the airport with him. Even when Zayn starts moving his hips erratically enough to wake Liam and starts whimpering ‘Daddy’ on loop he can’t do anything but stare up at the ceiling and think of a million different ways to tease Zayn about this tomorrow. 

 

“Is he okay?” Liam’s voice cuts through his thoughts. 

 

“Zaynie’s havin a sex dream, I’d back out of the splash zone if I were you.” Louis chokes on his laughter and he’d give Niall a high five for that one if he were close enough. 

 

Liam, the nice and kind hearted bastard he is, shakes Zayn’s shoulder gently and Zayn cants his hips up violently as he flinches out of sleep. The first thing he does is look around the room with a horrified glint in his eyes and when he turns to meet Louis’ expectant gaze he looks more embarrassed than the time they caught him trying to give himself dance lessons from a youtube video. Liam had been the only one to not take the piss, of course, and had ended up giving him proper dance lessons. 

 

“Daddy?” Louis challenges with a raised eyebrow and a smirk and Zayn’s hands fly up to cover his reddening face. 

 

Niall erupts into a full belly laughter and throws his head back while Zayn scrambles to his feet and runs out of the room. 

 

“You guys are pricks, you know that?” Liam huffs and makes to get on his feet to chase Zayn but Louis pushes him back. 

 

“Bro, unless you want to run after him to watch him wank in the toilets, I wouldn’t.” Louis advises and Liam blushes and lays back down. 

 

Louis giggles in delight at the situation and finally falls asleep in a silent, Zayn Sex Dreaming-less room. 

 

*

 

He can’t be blamed really, not with how Liam has been working out lately, all buff and strong and  just the other night on stage he had literally swept Zayn off of his feet like he weighed nothing more than a feather. Then there was the photo shoot about a month back where they all had to actually dress presentably with Liam in a suit subtly flaunting that watch that had looked more expensive than Zayn’s house and all Zayn could think about was being dominated by him, getting thrown into bed and spanked, feeling the cool metal of the watch brush against his flaming arse as Liam’s wrist flicked forcefully. 

 

He comes with a muted shout and pulls the roll of toilet paper out to wipe his hand off before going to the sink and washing himself off, doing a mirror check to make sure he hasn’t gotten any come on his shirt or trousers. There’s not much he can do about his bitten red lips and blown pupils. 

 

Zayn walks slowly around the airport and let’s a half an hour pass before he finally goes back into their room, breathes a sigh of relief when he finds everyone has gone back to sleep .

 

Zayn doesn’t even fall back asleep, he’s too fucking paranoid because he doesn’t know how much his stupid horny mouth said. Obviously his whole daddy kink thing is out there and he doesn’t even want to think about how bad Louis is going to take the piss once he wakes up. That’s not even his biggest issue, he’s fucking terrified because he was having a sex dream about Liam, well, that’s far from terrifying, but the fact that he could have been moaning Liam’s name is. 

 

The hours pass and Paul comes by to wake them all up to board the plane. Zayn doesn’t even bother waiting for the others, just grabs his bag and waits with their security. Harry is the first one out, looking bleary eyed followed by Niall, Louis, and finally Liam. Zayn doesn’t dare make eye contact, instead he throws himself into a conversation with one of their security. 

 

It isn’t until they’re in their private plane that Louis get’s a chance to corner him. He’s sat right next to Liam to make matters worse because the boy just had to insist on sitting next to Zayn which is a good sign, actually. Maybe he didn’t let Liam’s name slip, or maybe he did and he’s just not freaked out by it. 

 

“So, who’s your daddy?” Louis smirks and Niall fist bumps him, Harry even snorts from where he’s sat under Louis, taking a picture out of his window. 

 

“What do I have to do to get you to forget last night ever happened?” Zayn groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from watching Liam do it so many times. 

 

“Simple.” Louis chirps, “Tell us who your daddy is.” 

 

“Was it that one guy from the front desk of our hotel in Brazil?” Niall asks through a mouthful of the breakfast sandwich he managed to get before they boarded. 

 

“Oh! I bet it was that one dude! The- the uh assistant! From the photo shoot! You were all flustered after that.” Harry says like he’s just made an important scientific discovery and Zayn throws his head back into his seat and squeezes his eyes shut because this cannot be happening, there is no way in hell he’s about to admit who it was. 

 

“Please. Stop.” Zayn demands but it comes out like a desperate plea and Louis claps his hands together.

 

“It was the pool attendant in Argentina! I knew you were into him!” Which okay, no. Louis must be coked out of his mind to think Zayn was in to that slimy bastard who thought Zayn asking for an extra towel was a come on and kept trying to get Zayn to take him back up to his room. 

 

“Fucking drop it. He obviously doesn’t wanna talk about it.” Liam snarls and Zayn’s eyes snap open to find that he’s got his hands gripped so tight to the arm rest that his knuckles are white and Zayn tries so hard not to, well, get hard. 

 

His heart is beating rapidly and the entire plane is completely silent except the constant drone of the engine. Zayn hesitantly looks at the rest of the boys to find Niall sunken into his seat looking awkward, Harry engrossed in his phone and Louis staring between the two of them. Zayn sees the moment Louis’ eyes widen slightly then how he school’s his features back to nonchalance. 

 

“Thanks.” Zayn clears his throat and Liam smiles a soft warm thing just for him.

 

“Harry, I’m still mad at you.” Louis changes the subject and breaks the tension and Zayn’s heart finally slows it’s pace. 

 

Niall is the first to drift off again, always the first to be lulled to sleep in flight. Then Harry mentions something about wanting to watch a movie and Liam agrees and they both get up to fish out somebody’s laptop and choose a dvd from the small collection they’ve built up to keep on the plane. Louis flops into his and Harry’s chair and looks over his shoulder to Harry and Liam then beside him to Niall to make sure the boys asleep.

 

“Your secret's safe with me.” Louis leans forward and winks at Zayn who is now blushing redder than the sunset outside the tiny plane window. 

 

“It’s not-” Zayn tries to deny it, for his dignity and Liam’s sake.

 

“No need to explain it to me, Zaynie. Just might want to tell Liam he’s the father.” Niall, who is an astounding fake sleeper bursts into a laughter loud enough to fill the plane and Zayn comes up with twelve ways to murder them both before Harry and Liam come back.

 

They watch The Avengers and Zayn doesn’t miss the way Liam’s hand rests on Zayn’s thigh and squeezes tightly after he agrees with Niall about Scarlett Johansson’s sexiness. Maybe he has a shot at fulfilling his daddy kink with Liam after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is: butthurtliam if you wanna send me prompt requests.
> 
> also this was inspired by shivermeniall on tumblr so check them out as well if you wanna :)


End file.
